


hunny boy

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Jaehyun is so soft :(, Jaehyun looks like Winnie the Pooh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: jaehyun stumbles upon a new shop that sells winnie the pooh merchandise so he checks it out to add more in his collection. all of the items are so cute, and possible the cashier boy too.





	hunny boy

**Author's Note:**

> HEHE. softie!jaehyun is what this ficdom lacks!

Jaehyun checks himself on the mirror. The red and yellow jacket really looks good on him, if he's being honest. Everyone thinks he looks extra cute, except for Ten. Ten says he looks like Ronald McDonald when he wears it - but doesn't he look more like Winnie the Pooh? With his adorable and chubby cheeks, Jaehyun prides himself when people say he resembles the character. He's obsessed with Winnie the Pooh since he was a child, and he's been collecting stuff that has Winnie on them. He actually has an entire closet filled with Pooh merchandise and an army of plushies varying in sizes surrounding his bed. He won't say he's biased, but he thinks Winnie is the best in his squad. He has a few Piglet and Eeyore and Tigger toys, too - but they're somewhere under a pile of Winnie merch.  
  
Ten says he's too old for this, whatever Jaehyun does, but the latter is a child at heart and even though he's already 21, Jaehyun will buy something with Winnie on them - no matter the price. Except if he's totally broke (which happens rarely). No one can really stop him when it comes to his twin - yes, he's come to terms that he's also a Pooh in his past life.  
  
He picks up his phone and sends a quick message before he's out of the house with a wide grin, dimples deep and visible on his cheeks.

 

 

  
"You should text me like, maybe ten minutes before you go next time? I wasn't ready!" Ten flattens his messy hair and looks at the shop in front of them. "Of course you would ask me to accompany you here. What are you, five?"  
  
Jaehyun whines and pulls at his hoodie's drawstrings, tightening the hood around his face. "It just opened last week and I had no time to go. Plus, it'll be more fun if you were with me although you hate this."  
  
"I don't hate it. I just think you should calm down - you have more plushies than furniture in your apartment!"  
  
Jaehyun rolls his eyes at his Thai friend and drags the short boy in the store. Once they're inside, he gasps at the rows of Winnie the Pooh merchandise, some big plushies even hang from the ceiling and he has no idea if they're for sale. Maybe just decorations? To make the store look even better and attract customers.  
  
All the characters from the Disney movie are available. The stuff being sold inside range from soft toys to hard ones, and they even have school supplies with the characters on the cover!  
  
Jaehyun starts going around, cooing at the displays. He picks up a picture frame and looks at Ten. "We can put our photo here."  
  
"We don't have a new picture together. Since we're at your current favorite place, why don't we snap one now?" Ten shakes his head with a small smile and links arms with Jaehyun before taking a few pictures with his phone. He asks the other to put the items in a basket so it'll be easier to go around.  
  
Jaehyun ends up filling his basket with different products - a pair of slippers, stationaries, a small lamp, a money bank and two picture frames. He'll give Ten one of the frames.  
  
There's a short line by the counter. Jaehyun uses his time to wait by scrolling through Twitter.  
  
"I've posted the photos already. Make sure to retweet it and like. Hype it up, I made us both look cuter."  
  
"What app did you use?"  
  
"Snow. The new stickers are fucking adorable."  
  
The mother in front of them covers her son's ears as she glares at Ten who didn't give a damn. Jaehyun mumbles an apology and avoids her gaze.  
  
"Don't be so loud."  
  
"This ain't a library though?"  
  
"Good afternoon, welcome to Winnie Central!"  
  
Jaehyun looks at the source of the energetic voice and drops his basket on Ten's foot, earning himself a knock on the head.  
  
"Jaehyun you shit!"  
  
Ten gets ignored as Jaehyun approaches the counter. He places the basket on it and feels his face redden when the cashier's smile widens at the scenario.  
  
"Sir, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Um, Taeyong, is that it?"  
  
The cashier boy points at his name tag and nods. "At your service! Seems like one of you is a huge fan."  
  
Jaehyun lowers his head and starts taking the items out of the basket. He can feel Ten's eyes on him and he curses himself for blushing even more. The cashier boy begins to scan the items as the two customer waits.  
  
Ten nudges him gently. "What's up with you now?"  
  
"I think I'm sick. I feel hot."  
  
The cashier boy, Taeyong tells them the total price and Jaehyun hands his card. Their fingers touch for a second when he takes it back and he feels electrified, looking up at Taeyong who's currently putting the items in a bag.  
  
"Here! Thank you for shopping!"  
  
Jaehyun stares a little bit longer on the face that looks like it was sculpted by the hands of God himself before Ten drags him out of the store.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're not sick, though?" Ten feels his forehead and frowns before fetching a glass of water from the kitchen. Jaehyun gulps it and sighs, peeking inside the bag.  
  
"That was a lame excuse for saying you're whipped for that boy at the store. Ah, ah! Don't try to deny, I saw literal heart eyes on you before your cheeks turned as red as your hoodie."  
  
Jaehyun pouts and takes out the Winnie slippers. "I got caught off-guard, okay? He was so pretty..."  
  
"You should go back soon and ask him out."  
  
"Eh, what if he's taken? Or straight?"  
  
Ten snorts and takes one of the picture frames. "You're blind. Anyway, I'll print the photos and send you your copies."  
  
The Thai boy gets off the couch and heads for the door.  
  
"And the gays always win! Fuck the hets!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay. Jaehyun really gave himself time before he decided to return. He doesn't want to seem so eager. Two days is enough, isn't it?  
  
There are two girls at the counter when he entered. Taeyong is all smiles again as he entertains the customers who don't really look like they're here to buy something, judging from how they're leaning so close to the cashier boy, flaunting themselves. Jaehyun scowls.  
  
He goes to the shelf of plushies and impulsively grabs a small Eeyore and Tigger attached together.  
  
"Excuse me. A customer actually has something to buy and pay for."  
  
The girls look at him and finally move away, deciding to roam around the shop. Jaehyun squints at them before he puts the plushies on the counter.  
  
"Good afternoon! You really like Winnie the Pooh, don't you?"  
  
Taeyong scans the barcode and tells him the price.  
  
"I do... I'm a fan."  
  
The cashier boy accepts the payment and gives him his change before signing on the receipt. "I can tell. You know how they say that when you're too interested on something that you start to resemble it in some way or adapt its characteristics? You look like a Pooh."  
  
Jaehyun blushes furiously and takes the bag from Taeyong. "You think so?"  
  
"Yeah. Especially last time, when you wore that red and yellow jacket. You made me want to hug you because you looked like an oversized stuffed toy."  
  
Taeyong chuckles and Jaehyun suddenly gets the urge to pinch the other's cheeks. Or possibly kiss him.  
  
"Um, you can."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You can hug me."  
  
Taeyong's eyes widen for a moment before he glances around and finally wraps his arms loosely around Jaehyun.  
  
"Do I feel like a plushie?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Jaehyun instantly misses the warmth when the cashier boy pulls away. He takes notes of the faint red on Taeyong's face before he shrugs and points behind.  
  
"I'll go now."  
  
Taeyong nods and watches Jaehyun go, but before the customer steps out of the store, Jaehyun turns his head and waves, grinning.  
  
"My name is Jaehyun!"

  
  
  
He enters his room skipping in happiness. Jaehyun pats a giant stuffed toy on the side of his bed before he sits down and sends Ten a message.  
  
[ JH ]  
Gays: 1  
Hets: 0  
  
[ 10ism ]  
Hoe, SPILL.  
  
Jaehyun giggles and tosses his phone on the side before taking out the plushie he bought. The receipt falls on the floor and he picks it up, turning it around to see a series of numbers signed with Taeyong's name in the end.  
  
"What..."  
  
He quickly sends a message, heart hammering as he waits for a reply. Not a minute later his phone lights up when a message arrives.  
  
[ 010-xxxx-xxx ]  
Is this my Winnie the Pooh boy?  
  
Jaehyun grabs his plushie and muffles his scream on it.  
  
Finally, he found someone that will listen to his rants and exchange Winnie the Pooh quotes with him and...maybe something more.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
